


[Podfic] Right Here

by Im_Not_Occult



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Agender Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Dry Humping, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Frottage, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Good Omens Podfic, Hand Jobs, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, Masturbation, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Time Travel, actualy talking about sex before you have sex, the rating is between M and E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Not_Occult/pseuds/Im_Not_Occult
Summary: Although Aziraphale has sensed Crowley's love for millennia, after their trials he decides to be honest about his own feelings. So desperate to finally be close, Aziraphale doesn't anticipate that physical intimacy might be rather overwhelming for an ethereal being in a human body. He has wonderfully transcendent celestial experiences that take him away from the moment with Crowley. Together, he and Crowley discover a new level of intimacy as they try to work out this issue--and the shape of their new Arrangement.Featuring: 16k words of unrepentant softness, open conversations about sex, ethereal and human intimacy, a certain promised picnic, and a little bit of bickering between hereditary enemies.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Right Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Right Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209898) by [ngk_they_said](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngk_they_said/pseuds/ngk_they_said). 



> Here are some minor content notes for this story:
> 
> Some topics that humans might have complicated feelings about are briefly mentioned but are not a source of pain for the characters: disassociation, sex work, consentful voyerism, talking about gender identity and gender presentation changes with a romantic partner. In this story I see Aziraphale as agender but male-presenting; Crowley is genderfluid. Both use he/him pronouns throughout and there’s discussion of genitals/Efforts shifting to suit their whims (but not in connection to their gender identity)

First, I would like to say thank you to the author for letting me record this podfic of theirs. I hope I did it justice!

Second, I'm still a newbie at this and English is not my first language. So, I hope you can be forgiving about any mistakes I may have done ^^

All of the chapters together are about 2h and 15 minutes. ENJOY!

(And if you like this story, dont forget to swing by the authors' page and leave kudos, and or comments!)

[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OKN8Uyv8LJdFqXwV8AVwqs_aOTzYI_z4/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1G4HodX-g4rUSpOKJhMaqLa0VJTRk-dOe/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xcWp2q9-TPwwHJ5UncHJUMcxMO9sbkIU/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
